


My Favorite Story

by NovocainePhantom



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovocainePhantom/pseuds/NovocainePhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Blake both share a passion of reading books. One night, Ruby is unable to sleep, and asks Blake to tell a story to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Story

"Hey... Blake?" Ruby called out into the darkness, trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew Yang was already fast asleep across the room from her, but Weiss can sometimes be a bit of a light sleeper. If she dare wakes up the Ice Queen... Ruby shuddered at the what she'd probably do to her. She waited a few more minutes and realized Blake hadn't noticed her calling out to her, and decided to call out again, "Blake?"

"Mmm... Ruby?" Blake responded quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I.. I can't sleep, is it alright that you can come up here and read me a quick story?"

Ruby heard a little rustling noise coming from Blake's bed, and then quiet footsteps. Ruby quickly moved over a little bit to allow Blake to get on the bed beside her. Once Blake was on the bed beside her, she looked at her and smiled. She never realized that Blake's eyes had lit up a bit in the darkness, but that was most likely due to her being a Faunus.

"Thanks, Blake."

"No problem. You're lucky it's not a school night," Blake chuckled to herself, "Is there a specific story you would like to hear?"

"Umm.." Ruby thought to herself for a few seconds, and then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, how about your favorite story?"

Blake signaled Ruby to come closer to her, and so she did. Right after, Blake slid her arm underneath Ruby's upper back, and held her closer. In response, Ruby wrapped her arm around Blake's side.

"Well, I'm not sure what my actual favorite story is... but, I can tell you one of them," Blake coughed a little bit before speaking again, "Once upon a time, there was an enthusiastic teenager who was about to start her first day at school. Though, once she got to the school, she had no idea where she was going. She was confused; Lost. Her first encounter with someone at the school who was well... someone a little bit less than kind, I should say. She was being picked on by the not so kind-"

"Are you retelling the first day of school?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You did say tell one of my favorites," Blake smiled at her. Ruby decided not to argue about it and curled up closer to Faunus, "You are my favorite story, after all."

Ruby felt her face start to heat up, and Blake stroked her hand across her cheek, "Heh, I remember right afterwards you came up and pretty much burned Weiss."

"Eh, it's just called telling the truth," Blake chuckled again, and felt Ruby's breath start to slow down as she closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she had realized the enthusiastic teenager had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, my favorite story."


End file.
